


Spectacular

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Facial, M/M, Riding, blowjob, bottom!Blaine, glasses!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine learns something new about Kurt, and he really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Klaine fic! Written for this gkm prompt: "We all know Chris and Darren have glasses in real life and look DAMN good in them. I myself am not much into RPF, so let's give Kurt or Blaine some glasses (prefer Kurt, but either or both is fab), and let the other get all hot and bothered over how good they look. Maybe they just got the glasses, or maybe they just don't wear them around the other so the other didn't know they have them. Whatever it is, the glasses are a HUGE turnon."

Blaine arrived at Kurt’s house much earlier than expected. He had volunteered to baby-sit his neighbors’ kids a few days a week over the summer, which usually kept him pretty busy during daytime hours. On this particular morning, his neighbors decided to take an impromptu day off and take the kids to the zoo, which left Blaine with some unplanned free time. He generally spent more time at Kurt’s house than at his own, so he didn’t think anyone would mind if he went over there unannounced.

Blaine rang the doorbell, frowning when there was no answer. Kurt’s car was in the driveway and Blaine texted him before heading out to make sure he didn’t have any plans for the day. Blaine hadn’t mentioned his day off and was excited about surprising his boyfriend with a little extra quality time, especially since the rest of the family was out.

After trying the doorbell once more, Blaine went around to the back door and grabbed the spare key. He let himself in, returned the key to the designated flower pot, and headed for Kurt’s room. As he approached the door, he could hear music playing. He knocked once before turning the knob and stepping inside.

Kurt was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, a book propped up on the pillows in front of him. His legs were bent at the knee, ankles crossed and swaying back and forth in time with his iHome. Blaine thought he looked adorable, and he was going to tell him so until Kurt turned around to face him. 

“Oh! Hello!” Kurt smiled brightly and turned down the music. He placed his bookmark and turned over so he could stand up and greet Blaine properly. “I wasn’t expecting you so early. I didn’t even hear you come in. Did you use the spare key again?”

Somewhere in the cobweb-covered back corner of his mind, Blaine knew that he should at least say hello, maybe give Kurt a hug or a kiss. He felt Kurt’s arms wrap around his waist, but instead of returning the embrace, Blaine’s hands latched onto Kurt’s biceps, gripping a bit too tightly and stopping him from leaning in further.

“Blaine? Are you alright?” Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, concern written all over his face in response to his apparently mute and frozen boyfriend. “Did something happen? Was it your dad again?”

After blatantly staring for a few more seconds, Blaine’s brain finally rebooted.

“You, uh, have – “ Blaine stuttered, then took a breath and cleared his throat. “You’re wearing glasses.”

Kurt was wearing small, rectangular, black plastic frames. They weren’t anything particularly fancy, and Blaine briefly wondered what designer brand they were, fairly confident that Kurt wouldn’t wear anything generic. The most important thing about them, however, was they made Kurt look good. Really, really good. Blaine had never considered glasses as anything more than an accessory, so it surprised him how sexy he thought they looked on Kurt.

Kurt’s hand flew up to his face to touch the glasses, as if he forgot they were even on. He gave Blaine a shy smile, cheeks turning a light pink.

“I don’t usually wear them. I’ve been catching up on some reading, and my eyes got a little tired. I only use them once in a while. I don’t think I’ve ever worn them out of the house, now that I think about it. Although I suppose basic black would work well with most of my outfits.” Kurt paused to look at Blaine with a slight confusion. “I could have sworn you’ve seen them before.”

“Kurt, I guarantee you that I’ve never seen you look like this before.”

Kurt smirked, turning his head and tilting his chin up to model his glasses for Blaine.

“Oh, yeah? And how do I look?”

Blaine licked his lips and moved closer to Kurt, running his hands up his arms and down his back, finally resting them just above the swell of his ass. He yanked Kurt forward, just on the right side off too rough, so his body was pressed against his. Kurt was both a bit stunned and aroused at how Blaine was acting. Blaine looking at him with such lust in his eyes made his stomach flip, and he did the only thing he could think of. He closed the distance between them, kissing Blaine hard.

Blaine didn’t hesitate before slipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, tasting traces of his toothpaste and the coffee that he drank every morning. Blaine’s hands moved lower until they were holding his ass firmly, bringing him so close that he could feel Kurt’s half-hard cock pressing against his hip through their jeans.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away, lips tingling from use and Blaine’s quick breaths beating over them.

“Do you want to – “

Blaine took one quick look at Kurt before cutting him off with another intense kiss. He pushed him back until they fell onto the bed, legs tangling and hands roaming. Blaine tore himself away and propped up on his hands to allow Kurt to move up so his head rested against the pillows. Only then did Kurt noticed how smudged his glasses had gotten. 

“Hang on a second.”

Kurt reached up to take his glasses off, but he jumped a bit when Blaine lunged forward and quickly grabbed his wrist.

“NO!” Blaine immediately winced and looked intently at the spot just to the right of Kurt’s head, hoping that Kurt wouldn’t notice his inability to maintain eye contact. “I mean, um, could you, maybe, leave them on?”

It had been a long time since they were nervous talking about sex. They had already seen each other naked, sweaty, and completely undone multiple times. This, however, was something different. Blaine knew better than to think that Kurt wouldn’t tell him if he didn’t like something they did in bed. He also liked to think he knew Kurt better than he knew himself, and if that was true, Kurt was just as enthusiastic about spicing up their sex life as he was.

“You really like them that much?” Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly, making his glasses shift a bit on one side where they bumped against the pillow.

“Yeah. Yes. I mean,” Blaine bit his lip, finally meeting Kurt’s gorgeous eyes, “you look really hot.”

Kurt smiled at the compliment and gave Blaine a small nod. “Well then. I suppose the glasses can stay on.”

Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt uncomfortable or weird him out, and even though it wasn’t anything huge – not like the time Kurt was blindfolded and tied to Blaine’s bed, panting and writhing with Blaine’s tongue and two fingers in his ass – he still wanted to make sure Kurt didn’t feel pressured to go along with something only to make him happy.

Blaine leaned forward to press his lips to Kurt’s forehead, and then moved down, his mouth barely grazing the bridge of the glasses. He met Kurt’s mouth in a slow kiss, moaning low and steady when he felt Kurt’s tongue dip past his lips. He could feel the cool plastic press to his skin as their kisses grew more desperate and it would have been a bit annoying if he wasn’t so ridiculously turned on by it. 

Blaine settled himself so he was straddling Kurt’s hips and sat back on Kurt’s thighs. He practically ripped his own shirt off of his body, and then pushed up Kurt’s button down to run his fingers over his stomach in random patterns, feeling Kurt’s warm skin and the muscles of his torso flexing and relaxing. Starting at the bottom, Blaine worked open each button, leaning down to leave small kisses and licks across Kurt’s skin as he worked his way up. He quickly undid Kurt’s belt and jeans, tracing the outline of Kurt’s straining cock with the tips of his fingers before pressing his palm down and giving it a small squeeze. Kurt whimpered and his hips moved of their own accord, pressing his cock up, searching for more friction.

Blaine removed his hand in favor of undoing his own pants, rolling to the side briefly so he could pull them and his briefs off before doing the same to Kurt’s. He moved his leg back over Kurt’s body, and when he felt Kurt’s cock against the cleft of his ass, he closed his eyes to keep himself under control. The visual of Kurt’s gorgeous naked body combined with those damn glasses was almost too much for Blaine to handle.

Kurt reached over to his nightstand, fumbling a couple times, but eventually opening the drawer and pulling out lube and a condom. He placed them on the bed next to them and brought his hand up to Blaine’s face, tracing his lips with his thumb.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, his voice lower and breathier than usual. Blaine opened his eyes and swallowed even though his mouth was so dry he didn’t think he could talk properly.

“Can I ride you? I just want - I really want to be able to look at you.”

Kurt’s head jerked in a shaky nod. He sat up, running his hands up Blaine’s thighs and hips. As he looked up at Blaine over the top of his glasses, he could have sworn that he saw Blaine’s pupils grow so big his eyes looked black instead of their usual golden brown. Kurt leaned down to trail slow, wet kisses across Blaine’s collarbone, moving down further to flick his tongue against his nipple before doing the same on the other side.

Blaine whined softly and pushed at Kurt’s chest until he was lying back again, then lowered himself on top of Kurt, pressing their cocks together and grinding his hips in slow circles, both of them groaning at the contact. Kurt wrapped one leg around Blaine’s back while lifting his hips up, meeting each of Blaine’s movements. He reached a hand up to tangle his fingers into Blaine’s hair, using it to pull Blaine up a few inches. He grabbed the lube with his free hand, holding it up between them and raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“You, please, Kurt,” Blaine responded, “just… now. Please.”

Kurt pulled Blaine’s head down to kiss him again, moaning as Blaine nibbled and sucked on his lower lip. He popped open the bottle of lube and reluctantly let go of Blaine’s hair to pour some onto his fingers. Blaine moved a little further up Kurt’s body and spread his legs a bit more, leaning down so his forearms were resting on either side of Kurt’s head. Kurt reached down between Blaine’s legs, feeling Blaine’s whole body shudder as he brushed against his entrance. Kurt moved his finger in small circles around the rim, but didn’t push in despite Blaine’s best efforts at pushing his ass down.

Blaine’s face was pressed against Kurt’s neck, and Kurt could hear him let out a sharp gasp as he finally pushed the tip of his finger inside. He only waited a few seconds before slowly pushing in further, until his entire finger was enclosed in Blaine’s tight heat. He held his finger still to allow Blaine to adjust to the intrusion.

“Kurt, more,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt waited a few more seconds before he began to move his finger in and out, soon adding a second, crooking his fingers and rubbing at Blaine’s inner walls until he heard Blaine cry out.

“Kurt, ohmygod, more. I need it. I want you so bad.”

Kurt couldn’t remember the last time Blaine was so desperate. He quickened the movement of his fingers and added a third, stretching Blaine as best as he could. Blaine brought one hand down to stroke at Kurt’s dick, rubbing his hand over the head and flicking his wrist up and down the shaft. Kurt flung his head back violently, his glasses barely able to hang on to his head.

Blaine felt like a man possessed. He was writhing against Kurt’s body, letting out noises he didn’t know he could make. He pressed his cheek against the side of Kurt’s face, needing reassurance that Kurt was still wearing his glasses and that this was actually happening. It was mind blowing that something as small as a pair of glasses could cause such a reaction in him, and he knew that it was only because it was Kurt that was wearing them. Nobody could look as ridiculously sexy as Kurt, regardless of what they were wearing.

“I’m ready, Kurt, I’m ready, oh fuck – “

Blaine almost choked when he felt Kurt hit his prostate again, this time rubbing against it deliberately for a moment. The intense pleasure ended too soon when Kurt pulled his fingers out suddenly. Blaine could feel himself clenching around air, his entire body thrumming with an urgent need to feel Kurt filling him up again. Blaine lifted his body up and stroked his neglected cock lightly as Kurt ripped open the condom wrapper.

Blaine took in the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt looked incredible; his skin was flushed and covered with a light layer of sweat, and his lips were a dark shade of pink from hard kisses and passionate bites. Kurt’s glasses were skewed on his face, but it didn’t matter at all because they still looked amazing on him. Blaine grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand. Kurt rolled the condom on, groaning loudly when Blaine slicked him up.

Kurt planted his feet flat on the bed as Blaine moved to hover over him. He ran his nails up and down Blaine’s thighs, leaving faint red trails. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s cock and lined himself up, then took a deep breath and lowered himself down so that just the head was inside.

“God, Blaine, you feel so good.” Kurt let out a string of breathy curses as Blaine continued to impale himself on his cock, pausing for a moment or two to allow himself time to adjust to the stretch. “Fuck, Blaine, I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

As soon as Blaine was flush against Kurt’s hips, he started to gently move his hips in tight figure eights, still not quite ready to do much more. For a split second, Kurt wished that he could at least wipe off the lenses of his glasses. They were disgusting at this point, which made it really difficult to see Blaine clearly. It was as if he had an incredibly sheer blindfold over his eyes.

That sudden thought somehow made him even more aroused.

Blaine lifted himself up slowly before sliding back down, low moans bubbling up from deep within his throat. He set a slow pace at first, but Kurt wasn’t having it. He began to rock his hips up to drive himself deeper into Blaine’s stretched hole, using his legs for leverage. They quickly started to thrust harder and faster.

Before long, Blaine was slamming himself down onto Kurt at a frantic pace. Blaine’s dick was desperate for attention, incredibly hard and sending beads of pre-come flying onto Kurt’s stomach every few thrusts. He firmly grasped himself at the base of his cock to relieve some of the tension. He was getting close and he knew that a few hard strokes would do him in, but he didn’t want to come just yet.

He had a plan.

“Blaine, m’close, so close, fuckfuckfuck,” Kurt was practically screaming, gripping onto Blaine’s hips so hard that bruises were already forming. He could feel his orgasm building up quickly. His whole body felt like it was on fire and pulled tight. God, he loved it when Blaine rode him.

“C’mon, baby, come for me, let me see you come.” Blaine was breathing heavily, his thighs burning from exertion and sweat dripping down his temples. “Come on, Kurt. Let go.”

With one last hard thrust up Kurt toppled over the edge, letting out a long groan as he spilled out into the condom. His orgasm seemed to last for hours and his body was shaking as it wracked through him. He thought he may have blacked out for a minute, because the next thing he knew Blaine had already lifted himself off of his cock, tossed the condom, and was shifting up to straddle his chest.

“Kurt, can you – please - let me?” Blaine rested his knees on the sides of Kurt’s chest and leaned forward to grab onto the headboard. Kurt knew exactly what Blaine wanted and lifted his head up to lick at the head of Blaine’s cock, dipping his tongue into the slit to lap up his pre-come.

Blaine lowered his hips down to allow for a better angle. Kurt wasted no time, taking all he could of Blaine’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t stop until it hit the back of his throat, making Blaine cry out.

“Holy shit, Kurt, your mouth feels fucking amazing.” Blaine was breathing heavily, the need to come driving him crazy. Kurt continued to suck him with reckless abandon, dancing his tongue along the vein that ran along the underside. Blaine watched him with half-lidded eyes, fingers gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles looked like they would burst through his skin. 

“Can I – ohmygod – Kurt, can I – oh shit – can I come on your face?”

Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine’s cock and Blaine looked down at him. His mouth was red and swollen, trails of spit running down his chin. Without a word, Kurt wrapped a tight fist around Blaine’s length and started to stroke him in quick jerks. Blaine pried one of his hands off the headboard and pushed Kurt’s hand away to take over. Kurt laid his head back against the pillows as Blaine leaned forward a little bit further.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. Kurt, I’m gonna come so fucking hard oh my god.” Blaine stroked himself faster as he felt his orgasm build. Kurt opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out a bit, letting Blaine know he was ready for him.

Blaine thrust into his fist a couple more times before his orgasm hit him like a punch to the chest. His body jerked forward as he spilled out over his fist, white lines falling onto Kurt’s cheeks, forehead, and all over his glasses. The sight of it made Blaine whimper as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him. In the back of his mind, he was glad none of it dripped down into Kurt’s eyes, or there would have been hell to pay.

Blaine rolled to the side with a grunt, feeling like every bone in his body was liquefied. He sighed contently and reached over to wrap an arm around Kurt’s waist. He kissed Kurt’s shoulder a few times as he listened to his boyfriend breathe.

“Blaine, I really hate to interrupt your afterglow moment, but do you think you could help me out here?”

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt.

_Oh._

Blaine slowly peeled himself up from the bed, almost falling over again as soon as he stood up. He was definitely going to feel this one in the morning, maybe even for a couple of days. He stumbled his way to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth, running it under some warm water before returning to Kurt’s side.

“Sorry about that,” Blaine said sheepishly, “let me grab those.”

Blaine gingerly slid Kurt’s glasses off of his face, careful not to let any of the mess drip off. He grabbed a tissue from the night stand and placed them on top before cleaning up Kurt’s face. He wiped down the glasses next, vowing to himself to clean them properly later. Once he was finished, he lay back down and curled his body around Kurt’s.

“Thank you for that.” Blaine shifted his head so he could see Kurt’s face. “And thanks for, y’know, not thinking I’m a big weirdo.”

Kurt smiled. “Your welcome. Though, I think I enjoyed it as much as you did.”

“Mmmm. I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too, Blaine.”

Just as Blaine was about to drift off, Kurt’s voice broke through the silence.

“So, just for future reference, I should go with glasses once my vision starts going bad?”

Blaine chuckled softly.

“Only if you think you’ll have the stamina for it.”


End file.
